


[大菅]惡作劇與弄巧成拙

by Yilin



Series: 2019 Valentine's Day [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My English is too poor to translate it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 菅原一邊笑著，一邊伸手悄悄拉開大地的書包，將一包餅乾丟了進去。「菅？怎麼了？」也許是因為沒有規律的震動、或是背帶的拉扯而察覺到了菅原正動著手腳，澤村微微回過頭來詢問。「啊、沒有，只是看你拉鏈沒拉好而已。」說出了事先想好的藉口，之後衝著對方笑了笑，再拍了幾下對方的書包，好似表示著什麼事也沒有。





	[大菅]惡作劇與弄巧成拙

「早安！大地！」在十字路口碰上對方，菅原揚起了大大的笑容，對澤村招了招手。  
「菅！你怎麼今天這麼有精神？」被菅原的笑帶動，澤村的聲音也染上了笑意。  
「嘿嘿，今天天氣很好嘛。」菅原搓了搓已經戴上手套的指尖，在看見對方準備出口反駁時繼續接了下去：「雖然還很冷，但是好久沒看到藍天了啊。」  
「……說得也是。希望今天那群搗蛋鬼也能安分一點。」澤村溫暖地笑著，沒想到立刻自遠處傳來了熟悉的叫喊。  
「……日向的？」澤村嘆了口氣：「他的聲音居然這麼大，能傳到這邊……」  
「哈哈，一定是又在和影山比賽吧？」菅原一邊笑著，一邊伸手悄悄拉開大地的書包，將一包餅乾丟了進去。  
「菅？怎麼了？」也許是因為沒有規律的震動、或是背帶的拉扯而察覺到了菅原正動著手腳，澤村微微回過頭來詢問。  
「啊、沒有，只是看你拉鏈沒拉好而已。」說出了事先想好的藉口，之後衝著對方笑了笑，再拍了幾下對方的書包，好似表示著什麼事也沒有：「好了，走吧！」  
「喔，好。謝啦。」也許是因為放下了懷疑，也可能只是因為弄不清菅原又再搞什麼名堂，澤村也只是淺淺笑著，從了對方的步伐。  
***  
晨練後嬉笑著討論方才影山令人大感意外的舉動－－畢竟他們怎麼也沒想到單細胞加排球笨蛋的典型居然會對節假日如此重視，更何況還是這比較偏向於女性的情人節。  
一面感嘆著後輩越來越精進的球技與表達能力，一面回憶起當初堪稱災難的初次見面。而在與東峰分別後的兩人正準備進到教室時，卻突然間聽見了叫喚聲。  
「澤村君！」  
「嗯？」澤村一臉訝異地回過頭，而後在看見了道宮時臉上浮現了微笑：「喔，是道宮啊，怎麼了？」  
「欸……那個……情人節快樂！這三年、不，這六年來謝謝你！」紅著臉捧上一包簡單包裝的巧克力，雖然有些粗糙卻仍能輕易看出其中包含的心意－－儘管對菅原來說是這麼回事的。  
「喔！謝謝你啦！」澤村開心地笑著。儘管是真心實意的笑，在菅原眼中卻根本只剩下「沒心沒肺」這樣的字眼。  
他完全無法理解對方究竟是有多遲鈍，才會過了六年，依然發現不了這本該是昭然若揭的感情。  
小小扁著嘴側身進到教室，身後傳來了對方和道宮的幾句問候，和最後一句的「菅！你幹嘛跑那麼快！」及追上的腳步聲。  
－－真是木頭，也不想想為什麼沒有他的分。  
***  
閒聊了幾句，等到上課鐘響、老師走上了講臺，菅原才一面翻開課本，一面悄悄探著頭，自後方偷偷瞄著澤村的反應。  
「啊。」看見澤村回過身準備將書從包裡拿出，本想著能看到一抹笑容，沒想到卻傳來了令人匪夷所思的輕微驚呼聲。  
因為不明白一包餅乾有什麼值得大驚小怪而蹙起了眉。雖然沒有署名，但菅原相信，這分同樣顯然是本命的贈與者是無需言說也應當知曉的；加上早些時候影山和道宮看似捷足先登的行為，澤村也沒有理由忘記「今天是情人節」這一事實。  
即使心知多思無益，但因沒有得到預料之內的有趣反應，菅原依然百無聊賴地撐起了下顎，放棄般地接受臺上已然開始的疲勞轟炸。  
***  
他開始覺得不對。  
沒有得到任何回應地到了下午，之後仍是悄聲無息地結束了練球，他完全沒有從澤村得到任何的禮物，甚至是暗示，讓他的內心變得惶惶不安起來。  
最後一群人到了坂之下商店，澤村說要請吃肉包權當情人節的慶祝－－很明顯是衝著影山說的－－但是他明明想要的不是這個。  
他想要的是特別的、唯一的，而非一視同仁的。  
默數著距離分別還有多少時間，估量著是否能夠在這之間表達他的抗議，之後有些沮喪地低頭打開了紙袋。  
沒有想到隨後撲面而來的不是悶熱的水氣，而是一股濃郁的香氣。  
不像是肉包外皮蒸騰後該有的味道，菅原伸手翻開袋子好讓他能看得更清楚些。  
而在明白袋中究竟發生了什麼「災難」後，菅原失聲笑了出來－－  
「大地－－你知道巧克力遇熱會融化嗎－－」

 

おまけ  
「大地！你這樣我肉包根本沒辦法吃啊！」解散了球隊、離開坂之下商店後，菅原一邊走著，一邊抱怨道。  
「抱歉，我忘記了……」澤村愧疚地搔著頭，隨後將手中的包子分成兩半：「來，給你。」  
「謝啦~」接過肉包，菅原繼續詢問自早晨以來的疑惑：「話說大地，你沒看到我給的嗎？」  
「你是說餅乾嗎？」  
「嗯。」菅原點頭，疑惑著對方究竟為什麼會這麼問。  
「它變成這樣了。」澤村拿出了個塑膠袋，裡頭全是餅乾的碎屑。  
「欸！？不會是……被書壓碎了吧？」菅原叫了出來，隨後又笑了起來：「看來今天我們兩個人都失敗了。」  
「是啊。」

－－明天再補一分吧。  
兩人不約而同地如是想道。


End file.
